Jet Set Sonic
by That Guy You Don't Know
Summary: Not PG-13 yet, but will become later. Jet Grind Radio intigrates itself with the Sonic series and it gets interesting.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Set/Grind Radio or Sonic the Hedgehog.They both belong to SEGA. Thank you.)  
  
Jet Set Sonic!  
  
(A/N: My first fic! Kewl! This will switch between story mode, like fanfiction with "quotes and everything" and game mode, like those that happen in the real Jet Grind Radio. Mostly used for DJ sessions and narrations. )  
  
--Story mode--  
  
Once upon a time, in the neat litle land of authors, one twisted new author had an idea, which was to crossover Jet Grind Radio and the Sonic Series. Thus, our story begins...  
  
(A/N: This is my own little memory of it.)  
  
--Game mode--  
  
Narrator: In Asia, there is a city that cannot be found on any map called Tokyo-to, but everyone just calls it Tokyo. There are teenagers who use the new netrium battery-powered rollerblades. They go around spraying graffiti, which is why they are nicknamed 'rudies.' There are three gangs, each gang's graffiti marking their turf. The police force, supported by the Rokkaku Group, has begun a crackdown on these rudies. The rudies listen to a new underground pirate radio station, Jet Set Radio, DJed by a man who calls himself Professor V. (A/N: Hint,hint!) The streets of Tokyo are ready to explode.  
  
Music: Funky Radio by B.B. Rights  
  
(The screen fades in, and you can see a room, painted with the usual Jet Set Radio symbol on the back wall. Also, you can see a shaded in figure that quickly fades in... as none other than Vector the Crocodile!)  
  
Vector: Hey, all you freaks out there, this is the number one station for non-stop, hardcore music. This is... JET SET RADIO!!! Three gangs are fighting for the Tokyo streets. In the west from Benten-cho, we got those circuit-fried dudes, the Mecha-Tanks! (The Mecha Tanks look like humans dressed in Mecha Sonic suits from the Genesis/Mega-Drive game, Sonic & Knuckles. They're in uniform from head to toe) From the east, in Kogane- cho, we got those crazy mixed-up monsters, Chaos Jam! (The Chaos Jam are also humans, but they wear Chaos (from Sonic Adventure) masks, with eyeholes and the mouth open. They wear light blue-overalls with a dark blue shirt, and their exposed skin is painted blue...)And from the south, we got those troublemakers, the SAs. (The SAs are Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but I'll get into their costumes later.) You guys better watch out, because Officer Onimetal has made some specially-made Keisatsu bracelets for ya. Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth, boys and girls, 'cause a whole lotta trouble is heading your way! What's that? Some fool's attacked the SAs' turf! Better go get 'em!  
  
(The screen blacks out, but then something pops up.) SAVE? [YES] NO (the screen blacks out)  
  
Well, what do you think? I'll continue when I get a review. Next time...  
  
CHAPTER 1: GG  
  
*Fin* 


	2. Meet the Characters!

(Disclaimer: Sonic and J(G/S)R are owned by SE-GA! Character relations and   
personalities will be changed to fit my storyline. Thank you.)  
  
Jet Set Sonic! Part 2  
  
(A/N: Buncha stuffs to tell you. For one, I have moved this to the Jet Grind Radio section   
(Thank you, Tei!) Two, name errors. Officer Onimetal is supposed to be officer Oni-SHI-metal and   
Rokakku is supposed to be Ro-BO-kku. ONE MORE THING. I just figured out that Oni-shi-ma's   
name in Japanese is demon-death-space/time/room/pause. That seems about right. ONE MORE   
THING! I will be switching between story and game mode. Game mode is relatively following the   
script, but story mode is much more complex with "quotes." ONE MOOOORE THING! Tails is older  
in this fic... because I need him that way to be a rudie.)  
  
--Story mode--  
Professor V stopped speaking and Up-Set Attack by Deavid Soul started up.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sonic yelped. He was a rudie hedgehog, 17 years old. He had started when he was  
15 and a half because he just couldn't take his parents anymore! They had been way too  
overprotective of him, so he left to show them that he could keep his own out there. He wore blue-tinted  
glasses (ala Yo-Yo... oh look, the fourth wall is crumbling again....) with purple frames to hide his bright  
green eyes. They fitted a bit tight, so they squished his quills close to his head. He wore some gray   
shorts with a tail-hole and a light blue shirt with the word "oni" written in Japanese on it.   
After all, he was the speed demon, and he could beat any of his gangmates in a Jet Crush. His   
symbol, him being the egotistical one, was a small silohuette (how do you spell that word?) of his   
head in blue. (AKA the Sonic Team sign. And the walls came tumbling down...)His favorite article of   
clothing was the black, open fingered gloves that he wore. His gang's Sonic-chao, Speed, jumped,   
because Sonic only yelled this loud when he was really mad. Right now he was furious that someone   
just skated up to their turf and tagged it just like that. We need to be on guard more, he thought. "Tails,  
Knux, get in here!"  
  
"You bellowed?" Tails joked as he and Knux skated in. The blue-eyed,wisecracking fox was 15...   
err, 15 and a HALF, that is. He started at 14 because he was tired of normal life and wanted something  
exciting and exhilarating. He had on a special black helmet with a stripe down the middle that had the   
ears on the top of the head. He made it himself, because he liked his ears free, but they squished his   
whiskers and his small hairs on his head. He wore a purple tanktop which hid all but the top of his   
chest fur. He wore long, baggy blue jeans and he wore long white gloves with black straps at the   
wrists so they wouldn't fall off. But his namesake was his two long, graceful tails which stuck out   
of the space between his shirt and his pants. His symbol was a symbol of a foxtail with another   
one behind it.   
  
Knuckles grumbled, "You interrupted my nap. It better be important." He was the oldest, most   
responsible one at 18. He could have fun too, though. He wore a burgundy winter hat that almost   
covered his purple eyes and a burgundy jumpsuit, but the hat was 2 sizes too small because he had   
started being a rudie at 16, and it made his dreadlocks stick out oddly. Nobody knew why he wore the  
small,white, and spiked boxing gloves, but they just ignored them anyway. His symbol was a picture   
of his glove punching and a green sideways triangle where the arm should have been.  
  
"Oh shut up," Sonic replied to both of them, "and listen. Somebody just attacked Shibuya-cho  
and we've gotta go stop 'em." "Right." Knuckles replied, fully awake now. "You bet!" Tails shouted.  
Speed's chao ball formed into a ! symbol with a poit! to show that he was excited. Sonic stopped   
suddenly and said, "Oh yeah... I forgot, someone has to take care of Speed." "I'll do it," Knux replied,  
"but you guys gotta let me tag the next area." "All right," Sonic said, relieved, " and I think I can   
handle this one by myself, so stay here, Tails." "Oh, all right," Tails pouted.   
  
- end of Ch.2 -  
  
Alright, now that you're familiarized with everyone, the action will begin! *crickets chirp*   
I SAID, the ACTION will begin! *applause* There. ^_^ 


End file.
